


i'll hold you down

by im_on_craic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Kinda, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, but guess what oikawa is even more of a lil shit, hinata is a lil shit, hinata uses witchcraft, they're alone in a bathroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 09:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11250072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_on_craic/pseuds/im_on_craic
Summary: The Grand King loves the sounds.





	i'll hold you down

**Author's Note:**

> y'all I'm sorry i been tweaking &can't get back into my oihina grind, so ima leave y'all w this and dip
> 
> & i realized this is the third goddamn time I've written bathroom/lockeroom sex fuck y'all is this a kink???
> 
> ALSO I WAS READING SOME OF MY OTHER OIHINA FICS WHILE I WROTE THIS AND I STOLE SOME LINES FROM MYSELF IS THAT PLAGIARIZING NO RIGHT BC ITS MYSELF BUT LIKE DAMN WHO TF WAS I LAST YEAR LIKE MY WORK WAS ACTUALLY DECO AND NOW I WRITE LIKE A SIXTH GRADER FUCK MAN

Hinata's favorite thing to do at Karasuno-Aoba Johsai joint practices was making the most vulgar sounds possible whenever a ball remotely touched him. It had started incidentally, really. A ball had smacked into his shoulder while they'd practiced serving, and Hinata had whined softly, sadly rubbing at his shoulder. He had glanced up then, glowing eyes instantly meeting a set of dark, molten ones across the net. Hinata had seen the way the owner of those eye's swallowed, jaw clenching, teeth grinding, and he had known right away he couldn't let this go. 

 

It wasn't anything unusual to get hit with a ball playing volleyball—it was a contact sport, for goodness sake. He knew, off the top of his head, that he easily received at least twenty unintentional hits a day. So, Hinata being, well, _Hinata_ , had no problem getting hit with balls, and making more vulgar sounds to distract someone on the other side of the court. It was fun, actually, getting hit with a ball and letting out a loud whine or a soft groan. 

 

But somehow, those few hits weren't enough for Hinata.

 

He found himself purposely lunging in front of stray balls, under the ruse he was trying to receive them. His teammates already knew how sloppy Hinata's receives were, and how it would take a long while before he was anywhere near Nishinoya's level. And although he was intentionally missing the balls with his forearms, trying to get under the balls before anyone else could really helped Hinata break into a whole new level of speed. 

 

So if receiving more than fifty hits a day would earn him a gaze from the Grand King, then Hinata had no problem coming home with all those bruises on his knees. 

 

-

 

It's around their fourth joint practice, when they're switching court sides, that Hinata finally decides to push his little game further. As the teams lazily walked to the other side, Hinata made a point of keeping his head low, walking straight until he caught sight of a pair of black volleyball shoes. He'd leaned slightly over then, forcing his world to shift, until he knocked into the body next to his, letting out a surprised (but excited) gasp. 

 

"Eh?" He faux exclaimed then, when a pair of strong—God, were they strong—hands grasped at his biceps. His cheeks flushed then, but Hinata was sneaky, too. He'd quickly turned his teenage boy excitement into sheepish embarrassment, reaching forward to grasp the forearms of the Grand King. "Sorry," he'd said, offering a bashful smile, "wasn't looking where I was going, heh."

 

Oikawa Tooru blinked once at him, and Hinata visibly squirmed under his gaze. For a second, he could've of sworn the Grand King's fingers tightened on his forearms, causing him to let out a delightful little sigh. The wide-eyed, deer-in-headlights look the Grand King wore quickly morphed into a cunning smile, and he slowly retracted his arms, fingers purposely trailing against Hinata's skin. "Careful, Chibi-chan," he playfully scolded, giving Hinata a swift, but gentle chop to the head, "or else you'll get hurt."

 

He'd walked away then, wearing the same mysterious smile that left Hinata with a million questions, and Hinata was left standing on the middle of the court, wondering who was toying with who. Goddam, was _Hinata_  the one getting played?

 

-

 

The moment the bathroom door swung shut, Hinata sighed heavily, eyes fluttering shut. His heart had been thumping the whole practice match, eyes always unconsciously wandering back over to the tall setter on the other side of the net. He'd caught himself a few times, harshly scolding himself for getting caught up in the ways of that playboy King. Although Hinata had been serious to himself about staying focused, his attention still wavered, and when a ball came torpedoing over the net, right towards him, Daichi had barely been able to save him.  

 

Although the sudden prospect of letting his team down had snapped Hinata right out of his reverie, he'd still been benched for a few rallies. 

 

By the time Hinata had been allowed back onto the court, he'd suddenly become uncomfortably aware of how the Grand King was always _watching_ him. He was sure it was a fluke at first, when the Grand King glanced at him before a serve, momentarily distracting him. He'd barely gotten the ball up, the realization that he'd been entranced by that gaze hitting him like a truck. That gaze, that fucking gaze, had become frightening then. 

 

Those dark, _dirty_ eyes looked at Hinata all the time; before one of the Grand King's teammate's serves, he'd receive a sideways glance; before one of Karasuno's serves, he'd catch those chocolate eyes under heavy lashes staring; before Hinata's own serves, he could feel the gaze. Everywhere he turned, everywhere he went, Hinata couldn't shake the feeling of being watched, and it spooked him.

 

 

_But, fuck, was it exciting._

 

The Grand King's eyes made Hinata aware of every single action he made. If he tilted his head to the side in confusion, he'd hoped no one could tell how much skin he strived to expose. If his fingers ran down his face a little too gentle to be exasperation, he hoped no one would comment. If his tongue peeked out a few too many times, it was no one's business but his own. 

 

And the Grand King's, of course. 

 

 

Hinata snapped out of his recollections, quickly striding over to the sink. He turned the taps, running his hands under the water, cupping them together until they were filled to the brim with water. He brought them up then, letting the cold water meet the soft skin of his face. He felt refreshed instantly, and did a few more splashes of cold water, each wave ridding him of the high-strung tension he'd felt for the past hour. The water trickled down his face and onto his neck and t-shirt.

 

Suddenly, the door swung open, and Hinata spun around, brown meeting brown. He pursed his lips, hands clutching the edge of the sink behind him. He gave a curt nod, "Grand King."

 

Slowly, Oikawa Tooru smirked, big amber eyes narrowing into slits, and he strode over to where Hinata stood by the sink. "Chibi-chan," he responded, turning the taps of the sink next to Hinata. Water ran over his big hands, and Hinata was reminded of how those arms felt on him earlier that day. "Good match, right?" Oikawa hummed, and Hinata slowly nodded, eyes still fixated on Oikawa's large hands. After a good thirty seconds, the water stops and Oikawa reaches over to dry his hands with a napkin. 

 

"Hm," he said, glancing over to where the water continued to run in Hinata's sink, "that's no good."

 

"Huh?" Hinata barely has time to murmur, before the Grand King is closing in on his space, trapping Hinata between him and the sink behind. The Grand King reaches a hand forward to turn the taps off, and his brown curls tickle Hinata's damp temples. The water abruptly stops, and so does Hinata's breath when Oikawa doesn't back up right away. "Grand King?"

 

Oikawa laughs, low and husky, into his ear, and Hinata has to physically stop himself from shivering. "Chibi-chan," he says, and Hinata squirms, "I have something to confess." Hinata freezes, eyes widening at the prospect of a potential confession coming his way. Instead, Oikawa's voice drops two pitches as he says, "I like your little game."

 

"Huh?" Hinata says for the second time, and he almost feels foolish, blinking owlishly up at the Grand King. 

 

The Grand King's eyes darken, and he leans impossibly closer, forehead briefly knocking Hinata's. "Y'know," he murmurs, nose bumping Hinata's, and yes, Hinata _knows_. He knows exactly what the Grand King is referring to, but he wants to see _how_ exactly he refers to it. So he plays dumb, humming in confusion, until Oikawa sighs, eyes fluttering shut. "The sounds," he says, voice almost sounding pained, "the fucking _sounds_ , Hinata," he adds, and his hand jerks, letting go of the sink behind Hinata to clutch at the small of Hinata's back, raising a gasp from him. 

 

"Oh," Hinata sighs, noting how he'd unconsciously arched into Oikawa's front, "yeah," he breathes, tentatively reaching a hand up to rest on Oikawa's chest. The subtle touch is apparently enough to release whatever animalistic beast had been hidden inside the Grand King, and he forcefully presses forward, giving Hinata the whole rundown of what actually is going to happen. And if the bulge in Oikawa's shorts is any indicator, something steamy is definitely gonna go down. 

 

"Fuck," the Grand King sighs, one hand running up Hinata's small back, clutching at his shoulder blade, while the other one traveled south to palm his ass. Hinata squeaked, and Oikawa nearly growls. "How," he murmurs, head hung low, his forehead resting on Hinata's other shoulder. "How do you make those sounds?" He questions, slowly turning his head, until Hinata can feel Oikawa's hot breath on his neck. 

 

Hinata exhales, carefully raising his other hand to Oikawa's chest, both tenderly running up the expanse of Oikawa's chest until he's touching the soft skin of his nape. "I-I don't know," he answers. A sudden nip to his neck, brings a surprised moan out of Hinata, and his body jerks further into Oikawa's open arms. He becomes aware of the lips mouthing at his neck, and he can feel himself unraveling. "I just," he starts, cut off by a graze of teeth, biting his lip to hold back a louder sound he hadn't planned for anyone to hear. "I just wanted for you to look at me," he admits, fingers tightly clutching at the curls at the base of the Grand King's neck. He squirms again, and his erect member rubs against his own thighs. Hinata almost moans. 

 

"Hinata," Oikawa mumbles against his skin, "whenever I hear those sounds, I have to excuse myself."

 

This, shockingly, is something new to Hinata, and he says, "what? What do you mean?"

 

Oikawa sighs, lips continuing their onslaught of kisses along his neck. "I just get so excited," he says, "hearing you make those sounds." There's a beat of silence, and Oikawa adds, "I can't stop thinking about you, Hinata-san." His hand is still firmly clamped around Hinata's rump, and Hinata only remembers it when he shifts, and the fingers press further into his skin, eliciting a soft moan from his throat. "You'll make more sounds," Oikawa says, lips nibbling just under his hear, "won't you?"

 

" _Yes_ ," Hinata hums, before pressing his whole being onto Oikawa, the feeling of a big, strong body enveloping his own leaving him with a tingling sensation. "Oikawa-san," he breathes, hands gently sliding over the Grand King's body until he's cupping his head between his palms, noses bumping together again. Oikawa's ragged breath fans across his face, and Hinata lets his eyes flutter shut, leaning dangerously close to this playboy King. Their lips brush as Hinata says, "but you'll have to help me."

 

Oikawa groans, surging forward to press their lips together. Hinata gasps into their first kiss, slowly relaxing at the hands of the Grand King, which slip softly under his t-shirt, rough fingers feeling every inch of his bare skin. It feels nice, that tickling sensation, and Hinata finds himself conflicted with wanting to press back into the hands that caress him, or forward into the embrace that welcomes him. 

 

He settles on a medium; languidly shifting back and forth to get a good dose of both. Oikawa smirks against his lips, and Hinata almost leans back in embarrassment, but is stopped by the gently prodding of Oikawa's tongue. Ever so slowly, he opens up, sucking in a gush of needed air. Their tongues crash like overlapping waves, until Hinata gives in to Oikawa's commanding presence, and lets him do all the work. He's glad he does so, because the way Oikawa pokes and prods into his mouth is a delicious sensation that brings a soft whine out of him when they finally part. Oikawa grins, and the string of saliva connecting their lips brings a pleasant, rosy tint to Hinata's cheeks. "D'ya like that?" Oikawa murmurs, and Hinata nods, eyes glazed over. 

 

He becomes aware of the hands at his waist, and how they slowly move upwards, taking his t-shirt as they move. Oikawa's chestnut eyes glance questioningly at him, as if asking if he's allowed to continue, and Hinata nods, hands letting go of Oikawa's broad shoulders, and leaning back into the sink behind him. Gradually, his top comes off, and Oikawa's follows. All of a sudden, he feels shy. Hinata is by no means as scrawny as his team makes him out to be, and he's quite proud of the baby-fat he's managed to turn into muscle this season. But his muscled form is nothing compared to the Adonis form of Oikawa's body. His timidity quickly becomes overshadow by his sudden desire to touch all that golden skin before him. 

 

Hinata does so without asking, fingers tracing up Oikawa's lean form until they find their way back up to his face, gently brushing over Oikawa's debauched lips. Oikawa smirks, his own hands coming up to Hinata's body, tracing over the soft ridges of his flesh, until they meet his nipples. He rubs a finger over one, and, to both's amazement, it hardens over until a pink, little nub flourishes. Hinata's cheeks are on fire. He's about to slap Oikawa's hand away, when Oikawa takes one between two fingers, giving it a little pinch, and extracting a sinful little mewl from Hinata's lips. 

 

Oikawa blinks, and, ever so slowly, the surprised _o_ his mouth had formed transitions into a devious little grin. Without warning, he dives in, one hand placed over the space between Hinata's shoulder blades, while the other captured one of his wrists. His lips mouth at Hinata's nipples, licking and biting until they've surely gone rosy, and Hinata's a panting, crying mess. "O-Oikawa's san," he cries, pressing his legs together. 

 

"Tooru," Oikawa says, and Hinata nearly faints. "Call me by my first name," he demands, before going back to making out with Hinata's chest. 

 

Slowly, Hinata nods. "Shouy-ah," he moans, while Oikawa tugs at his nipple with his teeth. There's a soft hum from Oikawa, his lips still pressed against Hinata, that resonates all throughout Hinata's body. He shivers, carding one hand through Oikawa's chocolate curls. "Sh-Shouyou," he repeats, this time clearer and without interruptions. "You can c-all me that, too."

 

"Mmh," Oikawa says, his hand leaving Hinata's back, crawling to the front of his trousers instead. Hinata gives another high-pitched sound of contentment, practically melting under Oikawa's finger tips. "Can I?" Oikawa murmurs against his skin, fingers running along Hinata's waistband tantalizingly. 

 

Hinata nods, panting so much that he can't speak. Their eyes momentarily meet, and Hinata unconsciously runs his tongue over his lips at the sight of Oikawa's saliva-coated lips. Oikawa's eyes narrow, and he rises to is full height again, towering over Hinata. "Don't do that," he growls, one hand tugging at the underside of Oikawa's thigh, encouraging him to raise it. Hinata's brows furrow in confusion, and Oikawa elaborates. "If you keep doing that, I won't be able to stop," he warns Hinata, molten eyes staring into the depths of Hinata's soul. 

 

Hinata peeks his tongue out again, this time slower than the first time. 

 

"Shouyou-chan," Oikawa croons, knocking their foreheads together. He finally succeeds in getting Hinata to raise his leg up, and he carefully helps Hinata onto the edge of the sink. "I warned you."

 

Hinata blinks, and suddenly, Oikawa's finger is snaking into the bottom of his shorts, until his finger is pressed against his hole. Hinata elicits an absolutely erotic sound from between his lips, his head falling back in a newfound pleasure he had never been able to bring to himself. "T-Tooru-san," he cries out, legs uncomfortably wriggling where they rest against the sink. "W-What was that?" He pants, eyes nearly shut in disbelief. 

 

Oikawa leans close, lips pressed to the shell of Hinata's ear. "Listen carefully," he murmurs, voice raspy. Hinata's face is equal to Oikawa's neck, and he can smell the inviting teenage-boy-transitioning-to-man musk he gives off. "I'm gonna stick my cock deep into you, Shou-chan," he whispers, the hand that isn't deep in his shorts rubbing gentle circles against his hip. Hinata gasps, frozen in place. "In fact," Oikawa hums, tone turning almost playful, "I'll be so deep in you, you won't be able to make those... those delicious, little sounds of yours for anyone but me." He presses a kiss just below Hinata's ear, before he pulls away, and levels Hinata with an evil, evil smile. "Understand?" Hinata nods. 

 

Oikawa parts, and the sudden coldness of the bathroom envelopes Hinata not only with goosebumps, but a sense of disappointment. It's washed away, though, when Oikawa tugs at his wrists and he unceremoniously hops off the sink and ungracefully crashes into Oikawa's naked chest. His cheeks instantly flush when he realizes their skin-on-skin contact. He is once again left alone as Oikawa swaggers over to the only door, glancing at Hinata, before turning the lock. Hinata's heart hammers in his chest. Oikawa strolls back, this time deciding on a different course towards the wall. He motions Hinata over. 

 

Hinata clumsily stumbles over, but Oikawa catches him, holding him close to him again. The familiarity and confidence in which Oikawa touches him with slowly eases him, and he finds himself nosing up Oikawa's neck, gently pressing kiss after kiss into the strong column. It's Oikawa's turn to make a noise, and he lets out a soft moan of appreciation. Not one to sit back and relax, Oikawa slowly gets to work again, and Hinata jumps when he fingers on the bare skin of his ass. "Shh," Oikawa soothes, as he pulls his hand out anyway. He raises it up to Hinata's face, before saying softly, "suck."

 

Without hesitation, Hinata gets to work, wrapping his lips around three of Oikawa's fingers. He slowly envelopes them in his mouth, letting his tongue swirl around and around, until the saliva is too much for him and begins to leak out of the corners of his mouth. All the while, he keeps his eyes trained on Oikawa, fluttering his lashes up at him and releasing soft pants in all the right places. He can feel the bulge in Oikawa's pants growing by the second. Finally, when Oikawa's fingers are drenched, he pulls them out, eyes never leaving Hinata's lips. It takes a moment for him to snap out of it, and he slowly guides his hand down to Hinata's rear again, leaning down to press a kiss to his lips as he edges Hinata's legs apart, fingers prodding until they find what they're looking for, and slowly plunge in. 

 

"Ah, ahh," Hinata cries, the initial shock of pain bringing tears to his eyes. Oikawa is quick to press kisses onto his skin, cooing his name over and over until the pain fades into sweet, sweet bliss. It's heaven then, the feeling of something warm filling him up bringing sounds out of Hinata that even Hinata didn't know he could make. He whines and cries, legs quivering, until he can't take it anymore, and sinks against Oikawa. Oikawa takes it as his chance to slide down the wall, slowly taking Hinata with him. However, before they reach the ground, Oikawa has somehow managed to shimmy him out of his practice shorts and underwear. The embarrassment Hinata should be feeling is wonderfully overshadowed by the gratifying sweetness Hinata receives. 

 

"M-More," he cries—no, begs, rocking back into the fingers inside of him. Oikawa gives him another of those devious, little grins, and Hinata vaguely wonders when Oikawa had turned him into this crying, begging mess. "Tooru-san," he pants, "I need more."

 

"Of course, Shou-chan," Oikawa responds, and he shifts, reaching somewhere behind Hinata. He returns with their t-shirts from earlier, and he gently lays them down on the floor beside him, much to Hinata's hazy confusion. His unasked questions are answered when Oikawa flips them over, and Hinata's whole back side is met with soft cotton, as opposed to the cold tile of the bathroom floor. His lust is clouded by a sudden adoration for the considerate boy above him. His cheeks tint a different kind of blush, and he gives a quiet and bashful thanks. Their pretty moment, decorated with flowers and sparkles, is abruptly ended when Oikawa nudges Hinata's legs apart. 

 

When Hinata turns his head down and finally glimpses Oikawa's cock, he finds he doesn't mind. 

 

"Ready?" Oikawa mumbles, hands clamping down onto Hinata's hips. Hinata bites his lip, giving one final nod, before Oikawa is pushing into him. 

 

It's a new, thrilling sensation that Hinata has never felt before. He thought he'd already broken a new wall of pleasure when Oikawa's significantly bigger hands had fingered him earlier. But _this_ —this was incredible. Oikawa slid inside him with caution, glancing up to gauge Hinata's reaction every few seconds. The guttural moans leaving Hinata's kiss-swollen lips made his cock twitch, and he couldn't help roughly thrusting in the last few centimeters. A combination of a gasp and a moan left the smaller boy's throat. "Oh," he sighed, pleasantly shifting beneath Oikawa, eyes fluttering shut tightly. There was a pause, where Oikawa gave Hinata time to readjust to this development as well as collect himself. 

 

Finally, Hinata's eyes blinked open, his pupils blown uncharacteristically out of proportion as he stared up at Oikawa and murmured, "move." Without further prompting, Oikawa quickly slid out of the warm hole, letting only his tip linger, before pushing back into Hinata. The skin-on-skin contacted began producing vulgar, squelching sounds. But Oikawa could barely hear them over Hinata's needy whines. 

 

Hinata thrashed beneath him, back curved up in a desperate attempt to reach Oikawa. His voice was high-pitched, and squeaky, as he begged for Oikawa to go faster, harder. "More," he sobbed, fingers grappling at any skin he could reach. If his pleads weren't enough to encourage Oikawa to go faster, the constant chant of his name surely was. Hinata's voice rang in his head like a mantra, repeating, "Tooru-san, Too-ru-san, T-Tooru," until it became unclear, the syllables slurring together into incoherent blabbering. His sweet whimpers replaced the blabbering, filling both the room and Oikawa's head with only Hinata, and nothing else. 

 

Hinata was overwhelmed, thighs quivering where they were thrown over Oikawa's broad shoulders. His toes curled in ecstasy, as he fingers continued their quest to touch more and more of Oikawa. "Tooru," he cried when he realized their position made it extremely difficult for Hinata to touch. He settled his trembling hands on his own chest, letting his fingers trail up and down, until they reached his nipples and were reminded of the tingling sensations Oikawa had given them earlier. Hesitantly, he let his fingers glide over, taking the soft skin between his thumb and forefinger. Ever so slowly, he pinches down, watching as the skin hardens over. He mewls, recalling how pleasing Oikawa's lips had felt. 

 

Suddenly, there was a banging at the bathroom door, and both boys froze in their tracks. The ruckus continued on, and Hinata could vaguely hear the grunts of young men outside, bemoaning how badly they needed to pee, and how shitty this situation was. There was an even louder thud and Hinata assumed someone tried to push the door open with force. Oikawa glanced at him, shifting just the slightest to turn and look at the door. 

 

The small shift was enough to send a pleasurable rush of adrenaline up Hinata's spine, and he arched his back, letting out an airy groan. Faster than lightening, Oikawa turned back to him, clapping a hand over Hinata's mouth, with a hurried _shh_. It seemed to go silent outside for a moment, and Hinata nearly sighed in relief, when someone knocked on the door again, shouting, "is anyone in there?"

 

Hinata stared up at Oikawa with worried eyes, hands sprawled at his sides. Oikawa remained quiet, and Hinata assumed they'd stay that way until the imminent threat of being caught vanished. He could subtly feel Oikawa soften inside him, and, with the rate this was going, his boner would be gone in two minutes tops. He hoped whoever was outside would take the hint and leave, before both boys fell out of this lustful trance and awkwardly parted. The silence stretched on. That is, until Oikawa glanced back down at him, big chocolate eyes leveling him with an excited expression, and a smirk adorned his devilish features. He gave a jerky buck into the depths of Hinata. 

 

Hinata gasped into Oikawa's palm, the pleasure going straight to his crotch. His following moan was muffled by Oikawa's warm palm, and it takes Hinata a moment to register that this hand is the same one he'd slobbered on a few minutes ago, and the same one that had been deep inside Hinata's ass, too. The thought elicits another moan out of him, much to Oikawa's surprise. 

 

The Grand King leans forward, head dangerously close to Hinata's. He shushes him yet again, adding, "you don't want them to catch us do you?" Hinata shakes his head, eyes completely enthralled by Oikawa's sparkling ones. "Then be quiet, Shou-chan," he purrs, giving another roll of his hips, "I'm just gonna keep fucking you, okay?" Hinata whines, squirming in his hold. "And every time they grow suspicious," he continues, pulling out and sliding forcefully back in. Hinata nearly screams, egging on whoever is outside. His heart is racing in his chest at the idea of being caught. Oikawa peers at the door, the same sly smile still present. "Every time they hear you, I'll fuck you even harder."

 

In that moment, Hinata realizes how fucking crazy the Grand King is. He's absolutely terrified of him and his mischievous glowing eyes. _But god, does he look so good right now_ , towering over Hinata. His cheeks flush, and he feels more aroused than he's felt this whole time, his erect member leaking with slick pre-cum. He nods his head, glazed, honey eyes focusing on Oikawa only as he forgets everything else. Oikawa smiles, fingers tightening their hold on Hinata's hip. "Good." 

 

Oikawa picks up his movements, so haltingly slow that Hinata wants to cry. He gives a pitiful whimper, momentarily forgetting his position, and the chattering outside starts up again, along with the hammering in Hinata's chest. Oikawa flashes him a toothy grin, giving a harsh thrust, and Hinata sobs. His mind is clouded with arousal, and he barely remembers to keep quiet after that, despite Oikawa's unrelenting thrusts. 

 

"Mmhf," he moans against Oikawa's palm, spreading his legs even wider than before. Oikawa fits perfectly between his muscly thighs, his golden body, drenched with sweat, towering over Hinata. He looks so good there, like he belongs, and Hinata mewls at the sight, stretching his hand as far as it goes until his fingers just barely brush Oikawa's chest. The touch softens Oikawa's eyes for a moment, and his hand relinquishes its place over Hinata's mouth, instead clasping it around Hinata's outstretched hand. He leans down just the slightest, pressing a soft kiss to Hinata's knuckles. He stares at him through those thick lashes, and Hinata can't help the airy groan that leaves his throat. 

 

Oikawa seems to contemplate the situation once again, eyes flickering to the side, before focusing on Hinata's trembling form beneath him. He seems to wage a battle in his head, before he sighs, and mutters, "fuck it." Hinata's brows furrow in confusion, about to ask Oikawa what he meant, when Oikawa places his shaking hand on his own shoulder, leaning down, and thrusting full-force into Hinata. 

 

Hinata screams in pleasure, only serving to heighten the commotion outside. There's frantic banging at the door, as the boys outside pound on in worry. They probably think someone is dying in the bathroom, what with all the screaming and grunting. Oikawa's really unforgiving this time, not stopping his movements even when Hinata tries to tell him about the people outside hearing them. He keeps ramming into Hinata until he can barely speak anymore and his worry fades, giving in to the never-ending thrusts. He doesn't care that all those boys are hearing him scream and moan like a professional porn-star, or that they're bound to get an adult soon enough. He lets his worries go, and focuses solely on the feeling of Oikawa entering him, his body tingling in sensitivity. 

 

Soon, his cock feels like it's about to explode, and he warns Oikawa. Oikawa nods, his pace picking up even more of an impossible speed. He raises one of Hinata's legs higher than the other, and it's a totally new angle that leaves Hinata seeing stars. "T-Tooru!" He screams, thrashing wildly beneath him, each thrust hitting a sweet spot inside of him that he'd never reached himself, one he'd never even known _existed_. He's sobbing now, his body so tender that his limbs go weak. His dick gives one final twitch, crying, " _Tooru-san_ ," before ribbons of milky white come streaming out, and his body goes slack. 

 

Through the bliss, he sees Oikawa, his cheeks red from exertion, narrowed eyes watching him fall apart beneath him. His strength slowly returning, he props himself up on one elbow, his other hand reaching forward to caress Oikawa's face. Their eyes meet, both hazy with lust and adoration. He runs soft fingers down the side of Oikawa's face, before crooning, "come, Tooru-san, come for me."

 

His encouragement is enough for Oikawa, and he finds his release soon after, giving a few rabid thrusts into Hinata's overly-sensitive hole, before halting, his body rigid as pumps of pleasure fill Hinata. Oikawa grunts, lazily pulling his now softening erection out of Hinata. He slumps forward, bracing his arms around Hinata to avoid crushing him. Hinata can vaguely feel Oikawa's ejaculation dripping out of his behind, but he ignores it in favor of cradling Oikawa close to him. He brushes trembling fingers through Oikawa's wild hair, murmuring appraisals of "so good, Grand King, so good," until Oikawa stops panting, and comes down from his high. 

 

-

 

 

The bathroom door opens fifteen minutes later, and Daichi is met with the sneaky smile of his fellow captain, Oikawa. He chances a glance behind him, but, as if sensing his mission, Oikawa shifts, successfully covering the contents of the bathroom behind him. Daichi purses his lips, the shifty presence of his teammates behind him, pushing him to carry on. "Is everything alright in there, Oikawa-san?"

 

Oikawa blinks, one hand clutched tightly at the door, the other slightly above his head and onto the door frame. He shoots Daichi another suspicious smile, before saying, "yup, just dandy."

 

"We've been hearing a lot of noise for the past twenty minutes," he calculatingly  says, arms crossed over his chest. "Is anyone else there with you?" The imminent fear of Oikawa beating up an underclassmen clouds Daichi's mind, and he slowly grows more and more apprehensive. 

 

Luckily, his statement catches Oikawa off guard, his once confident smile falters for a moment, and he's left like a deer in headlights. He quickly regains his composure, slapping on another smile, this one more nervous than the previous. Daichi feels himself gaining the upper hand. "Yeah!" Oikawa blurts, eyes shifting nervously behind him for just a moment. "I was just, um..." he falters again, "stretching! Yup, stretching my muscles out. That was a good match, wasn't it? I tried really hard against you guys, y'know? You should be proud, Sawamura-san, I don't usually try this hard." His rambling continues, and Daichi notices how he lets go of the door frame to wildly gesture about. He takes this opening, and surges forward, pushing the door wide open. He charges in, his teammates following closely behind, and Oikawa yelps, yelling for him to stop. 

 

His shirtless kouhai, covered in love bites, is surely not what Daichi was expecting to see. Hinata's cheeks immediately flush red, and the adrenaline rush he'd felt stops, along with the chattering of the rest of Karasuno. "Um," Hinata mumbles, raising his shirt to his chest. 

 

Oikawa is quick to move, speeding over to cover Hinata's shirtless form with his body, and a new Oikawa that Daichi's never seen before appears. He's cussing them out, scolding them for having no shame, and _don't any of you know what privacy is?_ Daichi's cheeks flush. He murmurs, "what?" This only serves to further infuriate Oikawa, who then begins forcefully shoving them out of the bathroom, one-by-one. He's the last one to be kicked out, catching one last glance of Hinata in all of his post-sex glow, before the door is shut behind him. 

 

He vaguely considers how awkward the bus ride home will be. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (mooks if u r reading this, this fic was for u bc the other day i was going thru all my oihina fics i post on tumblr and i realized u r always there hyping me up in the tags ily homie)


End file.
